letterbomb
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: when they thought it could get worse it did with Craig "dead" and having kids will they survive raising and training their kids or will they die trying had to redo this because i fucked up sry there will be a prequal because i deleted tortured as a friend's request
1. The hospital

Jodi sat in the emergency next to Ember's bed crying,the doctor walks in and tells Jodi

"She's not going to make it i'm sorry"

"Please she's strong isn't there something you can do?"

"No i'm sorry" Jodi started crying

"I'm going to leave you to say goodbye" he said as he walked out the room

"Ember please dont leave me I need you why did you have to go" said Jodi crying,Jodi felt a hand touch her hand,she looks down at her hand to see Ember's hand on her's

"Ember?" said Jodi calming down

Ember looks over to see blue eyes staring at her,Jodi hugs Ember excitedly

"I thought you were dead please dont leave me"

"I wont Jodi what happened?"

"Konig captured us and Grey got made and ended up killing him and he stabbed you in the chest"Grey walks in panicking

"Whats wrong Grey?" asked Ember

"I think Ruby's pregnant"

"What how?" asked Jodi

"I had to have sex with her and I got her pregnant and also Konig fingered her hard and made her pregnant after,that i'm scared we're only a 14 and a 15 year old how can we raise a child?"

"You can do it Grey" said Jodi

"But what if we're not ready?"

"Then Ruby could do that thing that most woman do when the dont want the baby"

"You mean an abortion?"

"Yes"

"I'll ask her,Ember how do you feel?"

"It hurts really bad but anyway go ask Ruby about the baby"

"OK and Ember please get better" said Grey,he walks out the room and to Ruby's room,Grey walks up to the desk

"Sir how may I help you?" asked the nurse

"I'm sorry I forgot what room is Ruby rose in"

"231"

"Thanks" he walks down the hall and tries to find 231

"231 231 here it is" he walks in to find Ruby sleeping and a nurse next to her

"Who are you?" asked the nurse

"I'm Grey Tory I just wanted to see how she's doing"

"So you're the one she was talking about?"

"Yes mam"

"Do you want me to walk her up for you?"

"No i'll wait for her to wake up"

"OK tell me if you need anything"

"OK thank you" she walked out the room and Yang walks in

"Is she OK?" she asked

"I hope so"

"Grey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you love my sister?"Grey looks at Yang with a blank stare

"Yes of course I do"

"Then why did you just stand there as Konig fingered her?"

"I couldnt do anything,i'm sorry"

"OK then if she is pregnant and she's OK with having it do the best you can to take care of it OK?"

"Yes Yang i'll make sure"they hear a noise and see's Ruby turning over and opening her eyes

"Hey guys"

"Ruby I have to ask you something"

"Yes what is it?"


	2. The kids

"Do you want this baby you have,if you have one?"Ruby looked at Grey for a minute confused and then answers

"Yes I do"

**"Are you sure about this Ruby?" asked Yang**

"Yes Yang i'm sure I want this,i...i'm scared though what if...what if he or she doesn't survive?"

"That wont happen" said Grey

"How do you know?" asked Ruby

"I just have a feeling"the doctor comes in and asks Ruby

"Miss Rose you ready?"Ruby looks over to Grey worried then sighs

"Yes sir" they bring in a wheel chair and Ruby gets in it and they wheel her out

"I hope she makes it" said Yang crying

"She will"Blake and Weiss ran into the room

"They already took her didn't they?" said Blake

"Yes And Blake,Weiss why aren't you guys you know?"

"Well mine just got delivered" said Blake

"And She's beautiful" said Sun walking in he turns to Grey and says

"You were very brave in doing that"

"Thank you I didn't want anyone to suffer anymore by him"

"And Grey I have to tell you something" said Blake

"I think I already know what your going to say and your going say you and Sun are going to get married" said Grey

"How did you-

"I knew because of the way you look at him and...i'm glad" they hear the door open and Ruby walks in

"Ruby how did it go?" asked Grey

"It went well I saw the babies and...

"And what?"

"One looks just like you and one looks just like me"

"Did you figure out names for at least one?" asked Blake

"Yes the girl her name is going to be Scarlet"

"Guys I think it's time for me" said Weiss

"Same here" said Yang

"Well go we wont keep you waiting" said Grey they walk out the room to leave Blake,Sun,Grey and Ruby to themselves then the Nurse walks in with two babies

"Miss Rose,Mr Tory here's your Babies"

"Kato" said Grey

"What's that Grey"asks Ruby

"That's what his name's going to be" then another nurse walk in and hands Blake a baby

"Thank you" said Blake,she unfolds the blanket and two pair of purple ears pop out

"AWWWW" said Blake and Ruby in unison

"Raven her name's going to be Raven" the phone starts ringing and Ruby goes to answer

"Hello?"

"Oh Ruby thank god your OK" said a girl on the phone

"Diamond?"

"Ruby what did they do to you?" Diamond asked

"Just come over here I...i have something to show you"

"What? I'm scared"

"Just come over to beacon" **meanwhile with Jodi and Ember**

Jodi was sitting beside Ember's bed crying while Ember was petting her head

"Please dont leave me Foxy please"

"It's OK Jodi I wont you dont have to worry" said Ember weakly

"Promise?"

"Promise and if I do leave just... there was a long pause

"Just be strong for me OK?"

"Yes Foxy I dont want anything to happen to you"

.


	3. The house

**Ruby,Grey,Blake and Sun were sitting in Ruby's room waiting for something to happen**

"Hey guys" said Jaune walking with Pyrrha and a baby in Pyrrha's arms

"And who is this cutie?" asked Ruby

"This is silver" said Pyrrha

"I need to go check on Ember and Jodi" said Grey

"OK Grey love you" said Ruby

"I love you too Ruby" said Grey as he gave Scarlet and Ruby a kiss,he walks out the room to Ember's room

"Where is it? 301 301 there it is" he walks in and see's Jodi crying

"Jodi whats wrong?" he asks

"I dont think she's going to make it Grey" said Jodi crying

"It's OK Jodi she just's wants you to be strong if she dies"

"I know but I dont know what i'll do with out her"

"You got the rest of the team and me and team GASL and team RWBY your fine"

"Yeah I guess your right" there's a beeping noise and the doctors and nurses runs into the room to try and help Ember but I didnt work

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it"

"NO! FOXY!" Jodi screamed while Grey held her back she started to cry

"It's OK Jodi it's OK"

"Foxy why did you have to go you said you wont leave me so...so why did you leave?" said Jodi crying the rest of team JRES walks in and stares at Ember lifeless body

"Is is really true is she?" asked Surge

"Yes Surge it is" said Grey **outside of beacon**

"Yes Miss Holloway look at your dead friend that'll be you soon" said someone unknown for now

**inside beacon**

The rest of team JRES and Grey walk back to Ruby's room and walk in

"How's Ember?" asked Ruby,Jodi started to cry

"She's de...dead" said Jodi crying

"I'm sorry Jodi" said Ruby hugging Jodi,Yang and Weiss walk in carrying Babies

"And who are they?" asked Blake

"This is Alea" said Weiss

"And this is Sulune" said Yang,they hear the door open and Diamond comes in

"Ruby are you O-she said as she stared at the baby in Ruby's arms

"Diamond I can explain" said Ruby panicking

"No need as long as your not hurt I dont care"

"Yo...You dont?"

"No it's OK" the phone rings,Blake goes to answer it and Ozpin says

"You guys need to go to whatever house you have because you guys cant fight in this state"

"OK sir goodbye"

"We have to go and I have a place" she turns to Grey and asks

"Do you remember the house we had back when you were 10?"

"Yes"

"Let's go there"

"OK"


	4. Scarlet's gone

**Team RWBY,Jaune and Pyrrah,Grey and what's left of team JRES walk to the airship**

"I'm still stumped on how all of us can take care of our babies at this age" said Grey

"We'll find a way" said Weiss

"I hope so" said Grey

"Let's get in we don't want to keep them waiting" said Yang

"Right" said Ruby,they walk up to the airship and get in

"Where do you want me to drop you guys off at?" asked the pilot

"The norwale village" said Blake

"On it" they lift off and fly to the village

"Blake how are we going to do this?" asked Grey

"Quit worrying about that Grey we'll figure it out trust me" said Blake

"OK" they arrive to the village and land

"Let's go" said Weiss,they get out and follow Blake to the house

"This is it" said Blake

"Brings back a lot of memories" said Grey,they walk in and Grey notices something

"Umm Blake unless they cleaned it,it didn't look like this when we left" said Grey

"Right umm unless Adam cleaned it and then left"

"That's where your wrong Kitty cat" said someone coming out of the darkness

"Adam? I thought-said Grey before getting cut off by Adam

"You thought that I was dead I faked it" said Adam smiling

"But i'm not here to hurt you i'm here to help you"

"Liar!" screamed Blake

"Listen i'm not your enemy there's a new enemy rising"

"OK so how do we know we can trust you?" asked Grey

"Because I once knew Craig but this enemy is stronger than him I can help you kill him just trust me"

"OK I'll trust you for now" said Grey

"That's all I ask for but for now take care of those babies"

"Thanks Adam" said Blake as they walk upstairs

"Grey this is the worst idea you've ever had" said Blake

"Trust me Blake" **5 years later**

"Should we wake her up?" asked Ruby

"No just let her Sleep" said Grey,they walk downstairs and see Raven sitting on the couch

"Good morning Raven" said Grey

"Morning Aunt Ruby,Uncle Grey"

"Where's your mom?" asked Ruby

"Went to the store" said Raven

"Good morning" said Sulune and Alea in sync

"Morning girls" said Grey

they hear a knock on the door Ruby goes to look to see who's there

"Guys hide it's the white fang" said Ruby panicking

"Guys go tell Scarlet to stay in her bed hidden" said Grey

"OK" said said Raven,they ran upstairs to Scarlet's room

"Scarlet wake up" said Raven

"What?why?"

"Because the white fang are here hide!" they all look for a hiding place,Ruby opens the door and gets hit

"Ruby!What do you want!?" asked Grey

"Where are the kids?" said the leader

"Never going to tell you!" said Grey Screaming,one of the white fang members knock Grey out

"GREY!" screamed Ruby,they pick her up and hold her tight

"Now if you don't tell me where they are I will kill him and everyone of your family"

"OK OK!"

"Now walk" said the leader pointing a gun towards Ruby's head Ruby walks upstairs to Scarlet's room and opens the door and to her surprise they weren't there

"What are you trying to play?!" screamed the leader as he hit her,Raven covered Scarlet's mouth

"It's going to be OK Scarlet" said Raven whispering the leader pointed a gun towards Ruby's head Scarlet lost it and came out of the hiding place

"Ah is this your Daughter" he said as he threw Ruby on the ground

"SCARLET RUN!" Scarlet backed up and tried to run but another white fang member got a hold of her

"LET ME GO! DAD!" Scarlet screamed nothing

"KATO HELP ME!" she screamed still nothing she gave up and they took her downstairs and saw Grey getting up and reaching for Carpe Deim

"Let her go" he said as he pointed Carpe Deim towards him but they shot him

"DAD!" Scarlet screamed


	5. Kato's remorse

Grey gets up and tries to figure out where he is then he realizes he's at his old home

"Ruby!?" he screamed

"Shit!" he ran upstairs to Scarlet's room to find Ruby crying

"I'm sorry Grey I couldn't...i couldn't" she said While crying

"It's OK Ruby we'll find her"

"Is Scarlet really missing?" asked Kato walking into the room

"Yes buddy she is" said Grey,Kato started Crying

"Dont worry we'll get her back"

"Train me"

"What?" asked Grey confused

"Teach me how to fight"

"Kato you cant fight them" said Ruby

"Mom I can try"

"I dont want to lose you" said Ruby

"Mom you wont"

"Well if you want to follow me" said Grey,Kato followed Grey to the training room that he used when he first started fighting

"I know your mom doesn't want you to fight but I believe in you...so I want to give you this" said Grey handing him a sword

"Dad your really going to let me fight?"

"Yes" said Grey handing Kato Rebellion

"You want to save your sister well now's the time"

"I...I can't dad they'll kill me"

"You dont know that just trust me Kato"

"OK dad I will"

"And also if we learn what your semblance is you'll be unstoppable"

"What did they want with her?" asked Kato

"I dont know but whatever it was it's not good"

"I wish I would've ran to help her but I was scared"

"It's OK"

"No it's not it's never your fault now come on" unknown location

Scarlet wakes up in a place she's never seen before and plus she's in a cell

"Where am I?" she asks herself,a man dressed in black walks in and says

"Miss rose you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she said backing away

"For torture" he said as he opened the cell door and grabbed Scarlet

"NO!LET ME GO!" she screamed he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming

"Miss rose you dont know me but you will soon" he said laughing hysterically this made Scarlet's eyes widen and she started crying she just wanted to go home back at the house

"It's useless dad I cant do it" said Kato wanting to give up

"You want to save your sister right?"

"Yes but I cant do it at this rate it's my fault she's gone I cant Scarlet im sorry I couldn't" he started crying

"Hey Kato listen to me it's not your fault she's gone she just tried to save your guy's mom and she failed but at least she tried and now you need to try for her"

"But what if I fail?"

"You wont trust me"

"Grey!" Ruby screamed walking towards the training room

"Hide the weapon quick" said Grey

"Why?" asked Kato

"Because she'll kill me knowing that I am letting you fight"

"Dont worry dad i'll tell her I want to fight"

"OK then...

"Grey you here...Ruby stares at Rebellion and asks Kato

"Why are you holding a weapon when I told you not to fight" asked Ruby angry

"Mom I can do this" said Kato

"And what if you cant what if you fail?"

"Mom i'm not just doing this for me i'm doing this for Scarlet I want to save her"

"Baby I understand you want to save her but you cant with just you"

"That's why we want to help" said Raven walking up with Alea and Sulune

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ruby

"Aunt Ruby we're sure" said Sulune

"And your mothers are OK with that?" Asked Ruby

"Yes Ruby we are" said Yang walking in the training room with Blake and Weiss

"Fine but you guys aren't ready" said Ruby

"Actually they are" said Blake

"But Kato's not" said Ruby

"She's right I dont know how to do anything how to fight nothing" said Kato but Raven walked up to him and slapped him and said

"You can do this Kato you just gotta want to do it"

"How can I...I...I couldnt save her it's all my fault"

"Nonsense you can do this Kato trust me" said Raven

"But I dont know what my semblance is"

"Shouldn't it be the same as your dad's?" asked Sulune

"Not really" said Grey

"That's great!I guess i'm going to have to save Scarlet without knowing my semblance"

"That's actually how your dad found out about his semblance" said Weiss

"Really?"

"Yes you just have to try" said Blake

"Yes do it for Scarlet" said Alea

"You're right guys Scarlet must be scared"

"I'm sure she is" said Yang


	6. Scarlet is found

**A.N:sorry for it being so long but i wanted to save Scarlet well not really but find her this chapter **

* * *

"Now miss rose time for pain" he said holding jumper cables

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I scream

"I want you to feel the pain your mother felt but worse"

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm known as Craig"

"No you're dead my dad killed you"

"Well next time he should confirm the kill before he leaves but anyway i'm not the only one whose going to torture you there's someone else here known only as King poo poo" he said as he stabbed me with the jumper cables and turned them on I scream in pain

"STOP PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST STOP!"I screamed

"No I want your dad to know who he's messing with in fact" he sets up a camera in front of me and him

**Kato's pov **

"Guys you might want to look at the TV" said Aunt Blake someone showed up on the TV and said

"Grey Tory do you recognize me?"

"No way it cant be I killed you" dad said

"Your daughter said the same thing" he said

"Scarlet can we see her?" I asked

"Ah yes you must be Kato sure but if you do anything stupid like giving her tips on getting out i'll kill her got it?"

"Yes sir I swear" he moves away from Scarlet

"Scarlet you OK?"

"Please help Kato"

"It's going to be OK Sis just stay calm do whatever he tells you to do"

"OK I love you Kato"

"I love you too sis" he moves back in front of Scarlet

"If you do anything to help her I will kill her and maybe you or your whole family"

"Got it sir" I said

"Good" he turns off the camera

"Kato what are you going to do now?" asked Mom

"I'm going to save her" I said

"You heard him he'll kill her if he sees you" said Aunt Blake

"Not if he doesn't know i'm there"

"How will he not know our there?" asked Aunt Yang

"I think I know what my semblance is"

"You know what I'm going too" said Mom

"No I dont want to lose you mom" I said

"Well that's two of us" she said

"Kato trust me there's no negotiating with her" said Aunt Yang

"But Mom I can do this I swear"

"I know i'm just going with you just to make sure you guys are OK think of me like backup"

"I'll try" I said

"Kato I know you don't want to but I have to"

"I know it's OK mom"

"So we ready?" asked Raven

"Yes I guess let's go get Scarlet" said Sulune

"I'm scared though what if he kills her?" I asked

"Kato what did we talk about?" asked Raven

"You're right Raven,let's just go"

"Ruby you're going to need your team" said Aunt Weiss

"Right umm Grey you want to go? and if you do bring team GASL" said Aunt Blake

"We're already to fight" said Sapphire walking downstairs with Ocean rose

"I'm ready" said Angel hold Blue

"Same" said Luke walking downstairs with longview

"Can we go too?" asked Aunt Jodi

"No i'm sorry Jodi you cant i'm not risking it" Dad said

"It's OK"

"Well we're off" said Aunt Weiss as we walk off and to the airship

"So how is this quiet?" I asked the pilot

"We'll kill the engines for enough time so you guys can jump out"

"Grey what happened to Scarlet?" asked Aunt Sapphire

"She got kidnapped trying to help Ruby"

"She did the right thing trying to help her mom"

"We're here" said the pilot,we jump out and sneak through the base and try to find Scarlet but I saw a figure a white figure I couldn't figure out what it was

"Mom are you seeing a white figure on that building or is it just me?" I asked

"It must be just you Kato anyway go find Scarlet and go back safely"

"On it" I said we were walking and I kept seeing that white figure I thought I was just going crazy at this point **Scarlet's pov **

he let me out of the chair and then hit me

"NOW GET UP!" he yelled in my ear I didn't want to die so I got up but as I stood up I saw something,something white it was like a figure and I didn't realize he was talking to me

"WHAT ARE YOU DEF I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!"

"Sorry sir" 'Kato please save me' I thought then I saw it again the figure then we hear an explosion

"Oh they tried to come and save you bad choice guys" he said pointing a knife towards my neck and walked outside

"I thought I told you to back off"

"Family never leaves family Craig"

"Well Kato glad you're here" said a guy walking out of the shadows

"Torchwick!" Kato charged towards him and got hit by a girl

"KATO!" I screamed and cried my brother may or may not be dead but I didn't know

**unknown pov for now**

I heard a scream I knew I need to help them after all I knew who it was I open up my weapon and jump down and sneak up to them

"Now miss rose any last words" said Craig

"Yes I have some" I said walking up on them

"And who might you be?" asked Craig

"You dont know me but roman does" I said

"No one knows my first name except Cinder Neo and Summer rose but...he put two and two together

"Well I thought you were dead" he said

"Roman check your kills before amusing" I said

"Well your too late" said Craig before slitting Scarlet's throat

"SCARLET!" the black haired girl screamed I pulled out crimson rose and shot **30 minutes later **

"Guys you O...Ruby looked down at Scarlet and started crying

"Why did you have to go Scarlet?" she asked

"It's OK Ruby" I said

"Who are you how do I know you didn't KILL HER!" she screamed

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Who are you?" she asked again,i removed my hood to revel my light red hair

"Mom?"


	7. The team is gone

**Everybody was not wanting go outside after Scarlet's death,Kato was the worst he didn't eat drink nothing he just stayed in his room and never came out and the others they were worried about him they thought he was going to kill himself to be with her but would he really be happy not being able to live have contact with his parents he thought not to, he just always wanted to be alone**

"I'm really worried about him he wont eat he rarely sleeps I just dont know what to do with him" said Grey

"Grey you remember how you were when Weiss "died" you never came out I had to force or bribe you out" said Blake

"Let's just let him do his own thing he'll come out when he wants to" said Ruby

"Let me go talk to him" said Raven

"Good luck he wont talk to us" said Blake

"Mom I think he just needs someone close to his own age to talk to" Raven walks upstairs and knocks on Kato's door

"Kato can I come in please?"

"Go away"

"Kato I can help you I can just trust me" Kato sighs

"Yes come in" she opens the door and sits on his bed

"Kato I know it's hard but you got to let go of Scarlet just for a while just so you can get head straight"

"Raven I-she interrupts him with a kiss

"Kato I-

"Dont I know you didn't mean it you just care for me" but Raven did mean it but didn't want to tell him she didn't want to tell her mom

"Let's not tell anyone about the kiss" said Kato was that all Kato needed was to feel that everyone else around him loves and cares for him

"Got it" said Raven they walked downstairs

"Kato, Raven how did you get him out?" asked Blake

"I have my ways" said Raven winking at Kato they hear a knock on the door and Ruby goes to answer it and team JNPR was there

"We're sorry about Scarlet" said Jaune

"Thanks Jaune I cant even think right now" said Ruby

"It's going to be O-he looked at Summer and asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Summer rose"

"I've heard of you aren't you supposed to be-

"Dead yes but Roman doesn't know how to confirm kills"

"Roman?"

"Torchwick Jaune that's his first name" said Blake

"Oh" they hear a growl

"Oh no I'm not ready for this not now" said Ruby

"It's OK Ruby we'll fight them" said Grey

"But what of the kids?" asked Ruby

"We'll go" said Sulune

"NO! You are not going" said Yang

"Mom we can do this" said Sulune

"Do you not remember what happened to Scarlet?!"

"YES I DO THATS WHY I WANT TO FIGHT!" Sulune yelled Yang sighs

"You know what fine you obviously dont care what happens to you how i'll feel when you die"

"Mom I am the daughter of the best huntress and the best family if I die I would've failed you"she said with her voice cracking

"Here Sulune take this" said Yang she hands Sulune gauntlets that looked like Ember Celica

"Mom I cant take these"

"No silly it's not mine they just look like mine their called the heat"

"Thanks mom"

"Alea take this" said Weiss handing Alea a weapon that looks like hers

"Thanks mom"

"Raven I didn't have time to make you one i'm sorry" said Blake

"That's why I made her one here Raven" said Ruby handing Raven a revolver

"It may look like a normal revolver but it fires well fire"

"Thanks Aunt Ruby" said Raven hugging Ruby

"No problem"

"Now you ready to go kick some Grimm tails" said Yang

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" asked Blake

"No not really"


	8. The fight

**They walk outside and Raven gets hit**

"RAVEN!" Blake screamed

"I'm OK mom just a little scratch" Summer and Ruby pull out their Scythes and start shooting Grimm but Ruby misses and gets a side impaled

"RUBY! You OK baby?" screams Summer

"It hurts Mom"

"I know guys cover me while I try to heal Ruby"

"No mom let me do it my semblance is healing" said Angel

"Got it" Kato was trying to fight the best he can but he still doesn't know what is Semblance is but then it hit him he just needs to try he walks up to a Grimm

"KATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHT!" screamed Grey but Kato just touches it and it starts swinging everywhere Kato backed away from the Ursa and ran

"What?" said Raven

"Ah thats what your semblance is" said Torchwick walking up

"Torchwick!" said Kato running to hit Torchwick but he hit him with his can in the gut Kato lost air and couldn't breath Torchwick pointed his cane towards Kato

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE KILL ME HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS" screamed Grey Torchwick looked at Grey and raised his cane

"So be it" he shot

"GREY!"Weiss screamed she ran over to Grey

"Grey stay with me" she said Crying

"Weiss I...I have to tell you something I...I love you be strong...for me...please"

"No Grey please dont leave me!"

"Goodbye sis I will never forget you" he closed his eyes and was gone Weiss was mad

"Oh whats wrong Weiss is he gone I'm sorry" said Neo

"Neo you finally talk thank god!" said Torchwick

"Anyway I'm sorry"

"YOU MONSTER!" Neo hit Weiss to the ground

"Weak you're weak Weiss you never could hit anything not things that aren't Grimm anyway"

"Goodbye Weiss but at least you're going to be with your brother" said Torchwick

"NO!" said Alea knocking Torchwick to the ground

"Alea run ughh" said Weiss as Neo stepped on her

"Mom!let her go!" screamed Alea

"Alea run! Now! I love you"

"I love you too Mom" they stabbed Weiss in the chest

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Alea as she ran off

"Alea!" screamed Blake Alea ran into Blake's arms

"Aunt Blake,Mom is...is...she started crying

"It's OK Alea it's OK" she said holding Alea close

"And Uncle Grey he's also...

"No I'm not" said Grey walking up to Alea

"But...but I saw you bleeding" Grey held up some blood, fake blood

"But mom is...

"Yes i'm sorry Alea"

"But how did you not die he shot you?" asked Alea still crying

"When I "die" your mom doesn't check to see if i'm really dead but I checked and I'm so sorry Alea" Alea hugged Grey

"Why did she have to go?"

"To save you guys"


	9. King poo poo

Kato was sleeping tossing and turning. ****In in his dream ****he woke up in a forest Where am I? He thought he decided to walk around to find a way out he heard sounds, sounds of Grimm. He saw a body on the ground, it was his dad 'Dad! He ran over to it and saw red it was blood. Kato fell to his knees but he needed to keep going, he found a place for him to rest from this madness. He fell asleep in a tree with nothing but silence for a while. Hours went by and he heard a noise, a scream from a girl it was someone he knew.

"Raven?!" he screamed, no answer he jumped down from the tree and ran towards the voice, that's when he saw it Raven on the ground he had to scream. **In the real world.** Kato jolted awake screaming. Raven ran in to his room

"Kato?! Are you Okay?!" She asked hugging him

"I had a dream that you and dad... she stopped him there

"Shhhhh, It was just a dream."

"It Didn't feel like it."

"It was, go back to sleep."

"Could you sleep with me?"

"Sure." She got in bed with him and cuddled up with him (No this is not incest between them since Blake is not Greys' real sister and I don't consider that incest)

"Raven Could I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What was that kiss about"

"Well umm it was about well Kato I l...lo...love you." Raven said shyly

"Why did you stutter did you think I would turn you down?"

"What?"

"Raven I love you too"

"Then that means?"

"I will be your boyfriend." She kissed him

"Oh My God Thank you! Now go to sleep Kato, Love you."

"Love you too." They both fell asleep Kato didn't get nightmares from that point forward well for a while. In the morning.

"Kato! Raven! Breakfast!" Screamed Grey from downstairs. They heard him and got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Sleep well you two?" he asked

"Yes." They both replied

"So I saw you guys sleeping in the same bed last night, what happened?"

"Kato had a nightmare." Raven replied

"And you decided to calm him down?"

"Yes."

"Well we have eggs and sausage." said Grey

"Who cooked it?" asked Raven

"Ruby."

"Sweet!" They started to eat thinking about what they talked about last night.

"Good morning sweet heart." said Blake

"Good morning Mom."

"So Kato you want to tell them?"

"You tell them."

"Guys Kato and I are dating." she closed her eyes and thought the worst

"That's great sweetie!" said Blake

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not if you are entitled to love someone love them and besides Grey and I aren't real brother and sister."

"Thanks Mom."

"Dad? You Okay with this?"

"Why of course Kato, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering." ****In a warehouse somewhere ****

"What do you mean they aren't ready?!" screamed an angry Torchwick

"Roman we just got them they'll be ready in a few weeks." said Cinder

"I need them now!"

"They aren't ready I'll try to get them ready sooner."

"On the double."

"Yes Sir." Cinder ran to the room to work

"Roman having trouble?"

"What do you want?"

"I can kill those kids and help you."


End file.
